ITC Entertainment Group/Other
1958–1960 ITC1958.jpg Itc58 fury.jpg|''Fury'' Itc59 interpol.jpg|''Interpol Calling'' ITC 1959 Four Just Men.jpg|''The Four Just Men'' itc59 dingdong.jpg|''Ding Dong School'' 1959–1973 Itc59.jpg a536b981254a16756c2107438ec9e124.png ITC1959logo2.png 76051b111b5929ead6f9f73fe1778240.png ITC1965bwlogo.png Itc59grey.png ITC Entertainment (1966-A).png ITC Entertainment (1966-B).png ITC1959color.png ITC Entertainment (1966-C).png Itc59b.jpg 8d997c068dc46bc73f707e28c5df57ee.png f71694adb7a8014598e3b039969e1d22.png Itc1959 b Color.jpg ITC Distributed by 1960.jpg ITC1959logo without presents.png ITC1966logo dx.png 1973–1989 1973–1977 ITC Presents (1973).png ITC.jpg itc73 b.jpg c60e22d3e11a57235d6845abedd68efb.png f3d2a377d06ad6627367298dfd64892d.png itc73.jpg 1977–1980 vlcsnap-2015-03-26-09h22m54s52.png itc70s.jpg -omhSIeNkNjBlcifSZGgoQ168289.jpg Itcentertainment1977logo.png Itcentertainment1977logo1.png ITC Entertainment (1985).png Itc77.jpg ITC2.jpg Itcident1974.jpg bkKdxN3iuXFbZIkfVb2AiQ25320.jpg 1f96e46f6c4d0752109db380808030ce.png 9D43 TLfcUkrk1rx3Ap3A21180.jpg 1977–1980 1980–1987 RpEoXDNy4V1edpzABxYOLw15386.jpg B5475d55befe0d01a76c07caea07c43f.png 6539cc1f441822b959545ab663d609c1.png 95hBtEEkbOLLLvdihTivuw16464.jpg SkNu0HoDPFZTIi6FTJp1gw163650.png|''The Scarlet and the Black'' (1983) ITC Productions.png ITC Entertainment Group.png 1988 ITC 1988.png|''Windmills Of The Gods'' (1988) 1989–1998 ITC Entertainment Group 1.png ITC Logo (1989).jpg ITC Logo (1989; Widescreen).jpg ITC Logo (1989; Widescreen 2).jpg Itc86.jpg itc86a.jpg ITC 1988 HD.png 5d78546cefce9657b7d8af955863e5b1.png ITC Presents 1989.png jHbObcOo40XFtdUlIJF-tw93059.jpg 85vFmtbBWTFFlmxWouJdlA16720.jpg 1997–1998 ITC Entertainment Group 2.jpg ITC with Polygram Byline.png In-credit versions 1959–1973 ITC 1956.jpg|''Diver Dan'' itc-sirfrancisdrake.jpg|''Sir Francis Drake'' itc-gideon.jpg|''Gideon's Way'' itc-saint62.JPG|''The Saint'' Atvitc1968.jpg itc-dangerman64.jpg|''Danger Man'' Bandicam 2017-07-26 00-50-20-739.jpg|''Secret Agent'' Itc1966incredit.png 100px-New7.jpg|''The Baron'' Itc1966thunderbirds.jpg|''Thunderbirds'' (1966) ITC4787147974941425.png|''Stingray'' 92c95c7bd26b6bc4d9524b6dff250248.png|''Fireball XL5'' (1962) itc-saint.jpg|''The Saint 1967'' ITC The Prisoner.jpg|''The Prisoner'' (1967) vlcsnap-2015-04-02-06h22m25s244.png|''Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons'' itcdistributionJOE90.PNG|''Joe 90'' 1RpabTlmuR9lgauzadIcSw1108561.jpg|''This is Tom Jones'' (1970) itc-birdseyeview.JPG|''Bird's Eye View'' Itcentertainment1973julieonsesamestreet.jpg|''Julie on Sesame Street'' (1973) A1badd5743d62e5d45e6d2d159671e4e.png|''Baffled!'' (1973) Itc1973julieschristmasspecial.png|''Julie's Christmas Special'' (1973) Irc1974julieandjackiehowsweetitis.png|''Julie and Jackie: How Sweet It Is'' (1974) F0Pc5vAo2HYksPdEGn8byQ9997.jpg|''The Tamarind Seed'' (1974) ITC-Jewel Productions LTD-Pimlico Films LTD.png|''Revenge of the Pink Panther'' (1975) 1973–1989 1973–1977 Op320c2tjd-YX7VG2hD5SA67691.jpg ITC zoot S1.jpg Muppet Show Closing Theme Season 1 Zoot ITC Trademark.png 23 credits1.jpg itc-space1999.jpg|''Space: 1999'' ITC Rai Group Three 1976.png|''Space: 1999'' (1976) 7875a709d9b4df7f4bdccb69a906ecf0.jpg ITC+(1987).jpg 1977–1989 7cd0a03aa817c360669b60f51d6da391.png|''Capricorn One'' (1977) 6d7524e362233ffc42fd1c0c94d8667a.jpg 2srpJY58hxnO8jVW99KnBw16790.jpg Snapshot 13.png|''The Muppet Movie'' (1979) LUC4XUJEU9BPKStXH6oCEA13812.jpg 1977–1980 TMS Season 2 Zoot ITC.jpg|''The Muppet Show'' (1977) Tms308 zoot original end shot.jpg|''The Muppet Show'' (1978) Themuppetshowb-01.jpg|''The Muppet Show'' (1978) TMS Season 5 Zoot ITC.jpg|''The Muppet Show'' (1979) 407 close.jpg|''The Muppet Show'' (1979) ITCZootSeason4.png|''The Muppet Show'' (1980) Itc zoot.jpg|''The Muppet Show'' (1980) e7d591d0a96a321b89e079a1fe90cfba.png 7GJWZ7yXfrY6nTmxnMJw8g20422.jpg|''Return of the Saint'' 1980–1981 TMS Season 5 Zoot ITC V2.jpg|''The Muppet Show'' (1980) Title.omam-EndCredits02.png|''Of Muppets and Men'' (1981) 1980–1982 2de936b5754154012ac20bb5593a714a.jpg ITC (1981).png|''The Monster's Club'' (1981) Itc1981thegreatmuppetcaper.png|''The Great Muppet Caper'' (1981) 1980–1987 Ab404dc452d57db740b1c8c29995a43d.png|''Secret Weapons'' (1985) 1989–1998 6de2bde71f9e3abbd33256e8be6ef90d.png ITC 1994 in-credit.jpg Videos 1958–1960= Closing Logo H&S Co. Productions-ITC |-| 1959–1973= ITC Logo ITC Entertainment (1965) *B&W* ITC Entertainment (1966-A) ITC Production Logo 1966 ITC Entertainment (1959) ITC Entertainment (1966-B) ITC Entertainment (1966-C) |-| 1973–1989= ITC Presents 1973 ITC Entertainment Presents Logo (1973) "The Eagle Has Landed" (1976) ITC Entertainment Presents logo (1977) ITC closing logo |-| 1988= Dove Inc.-ITC Entertainment Group (1988) |-| 1989–1998= ITC Entertainment logo (1989) ITC Entertainment (1989) *Varaint* ITC Entertainment ITC Entertainment Group (1989) *Rare Varaint* ITC Entertainment Group logo (1989) ITC (1989) "Short" & Granada International ITC Entertainment Group Logo (1989) "The Last Seduction" (1994, opening) "The Last Seduction" (1994, closing) See also *ITC Film Distributors *ITV Studios *ITC Home Video Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Special logos Category:ITC Entertainment Category:Television syndication distributors Category:Muppets Category:ITV Category:Defunct Category:Entertainment Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:NBCUniversal Category:PolyGram Category:Universal Pictures Category:General Electric Category:ITV plc Category:Defunct television syndication distributors Category:Comcast